fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
/Archief Actief Ik heb al wel 30 artikelen geschreven inmiddels, mijn nieuwste projectje is de Huekk-Bergen en de Metrusianen. Zou jij zo goed willen zijn om zelf ook even wat meer artikelen aan te gaan maken - anders kun je immers niet verwachten dat ik doe wat jij zelf niet doet! Oh, en archiveer ff je OP als je wilt! :D Nieuwe Start jun 30, 2010 10:08 (UTC) :Sorry hiervoor. Ik zit vooral op anders sites. Ik archiveer mij OP wel jun 30, 2010 15:02 (UTC) Je zit vooral op andere sites?!?!?! Welke dan, en: dit is JOUW wikia, JOUW site, als je 'm actief wilt hebben moet je ook zélf bereid zijn wat te doen manneke, Nieuwe Start jun 30, 2010 20:11 (UTC) :Je kunt ook gewoon actief zijn als ik er niet ben. Ik ga kijken wat ik ga schrijven jul 3, 2010 14:29 (UTC) Ja, mooi niet! Kan ik zeker weer al het werk doen! Ik héb al zo'n 80% van alles op de site geschreven, nu mag jíj ook wel 'ns wat doen. Probeer iedere dag een paar artikeltjes aan te maken, dan zal ik dat ook doen. Ik heb al het goede voorbeeld gegeven, volg dat voorbeeld als je wérkelijk wilt dat deze site een succes word. Iedere grote site is namelijk groot geworden omdat de oprichter en bedenker ervan er hard aan werkte; niet omdat hij anderen dat liet doen en zelf niks deed maar ondertussen wél van anderen een grote inzet verwacht!'' Think about it''. Nieuwe Start jul 4, 2010 17:09 (UTC) :Ik kan niet elke dag een n9iewu artikel schrijven. Anders zit deze site vol met incomplete artikelen . Niet dat heb ik liever niet jul 5, 2010 15:33 (UTC) Bedenker Ben jij de bedenker van de site? Ben jij Kelvin? Indiaantje jul 7, 2010 18:22 (UTC) :Ik ben de bedenker> Hoe weet je mijn naam trouwens? jul 7, 2010 18:37 (UTC) Van Sims 3 Nieuws Forum natuurlijk. Ik heb je posts wel gelezen anders zou ik hier nóóit zijn! Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 11:25 (UTC) :OK jul 8, 2010 11:33 (UTC) Ben je nog blij? Hoe vind je de Mhejki? Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 11:39 (UTC) :wel leuk jul 8, 2010 11:42 (UTC) Dat vind ik fijn. We moeten contact hebben met de landen en de volkjes vind ik, kijk maar op overleg:raadssteden. Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 11:44 (UTC) Uitgelicht Ik zie ook dat de site een kopje uitgelicht heeft op de voorpagina. Eerst was dat steeds Horigheim, al heel erg lang. Mag het nu misschien Kajunda zijn, ik heb er al veel aan gewerkt en hoop dat je het mooi zult vinden. Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 13:46 (UTC) :ik zal er eens naar kijken. jul 8, 2010 13:48 (UTC) Sorry, ik bedoelde juist Raadssteden en neit Horigheim, of toch wel? Ja want ik vind het dat je leuk die uitgelicht dingen kunt afwisselen. En ook mooie plaatjes erbij kunt zetten zoals die van het Mhejki-meisje! Bedankt dat je wilt kijken. Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 13:49 (UTC) :Ok jul 8, 2010 13:57 (UTC) : Wedstrijd Misschien zijn wedstrijdjes ook een leuk ideetjes, want jij maakt ook mooie artikeltjes en Mastvlag, Simcooper, Iscool, Nieuwe Start, ik en Snateraar doen dat ook. Dan kunnen we allemaal onze artikelen voordragen en samen stemmen wie de beste is. Is dat ook een leuk idee? Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 14:02 (UTC) :ja. Nodig jij ze allemaal uit? jul 8, 2010 14:08 (UTC) Dat kun jij beter doen omdat jij de baas bent van de site en daarom kun jij alleen maar zulke wedstrijden enzo beginnen. Ik ben niet zo goed in dat soort dingen maar ik denk jij wel omdat je ook de site al zo mooi hebt gemaakt helemaal zelf dus dan zal je wel erg goed zijn. Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 14:38 (UTC) :IK heb de leden uitgenodigd. jul 8, 2010 14:41 (UTC) Goed zo! En ik heb nog een idee op overleg:hoofdpagina reageer daar ook ff ajb, Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 14:42 (UTC) Wedstrijd Ik doe ook mee ... met Immeland en Vlag van Immeland. Iscool Nahejdin Hoe vind je Nahejdin geworden? Het is de hoofdstad van mijn landje en ik vind 'm al erg mooi, kun je me vertellen hoe je 'm vind en wat feedback geven? ;-) Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 17:46 (UTC) :Het zet er wel goed uit> jul 8, 2010 17:50 (UTC) Bedankt! Heb je ook al de "beroemde gebouwen" uit Nahejdin gezien? Zoals het Paleis van Isjak IV, het Heldenpad, de Isjak Straat en anderen? Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 18:03 (UTC) Onderdaan IK, Victor Julio Lasulio, zal plechtig belofen dat ik een goeie onderdaan van Horigheim zal zijn, mr. Pierlot en dat zal wel leuk worden. Gaan er ook allemaal dingen "gebeuren" zoals spannende dingen die in kranten komen om maar eens iets te noemen? Dat zou namelijk erg leuk zijn. Onderdaan jul 9, 2010 12:23 (UTC) Politiek Zou het met het oog op de politiek niet leuk zijn als er een relatie is tussen Horigheim (de Raadssteden), Kajunda en Immeland? Dat de landen en stadsstaten onderling handel met elkaar drijven en dat er toerisme is en import- en export van producten tussen de verschillende landen? Een beetje gezonde rivaliteit en wat meer "actie" zou misschien wel leuk zijn. Is dit misschien een goed idee? Indiaantje jul 9, 2010 13:35 (UTC) :ja jul 9, 2010 16:39 (UTC) Ok mooi dat je het leuk vind. Het is jouw site en jij bent de baas dus: hoe gaan we dit aanpakken? Leg uit. :) Indiaantje jul 9, 2010 16:58 (UTC) Politiek en Stad Ik vind dat politieke idee ook goed , kijk bij Politiek van Immeland. En ik heb een stad gemaakt Ilo met de taal Ilos. Iscool jul 17, 2010 10:04 (UTC) :Ik ben benieuwd hoe de taal er uit gaat zien jul 17, 2010 10:30 (UTC) Nieuwe Gebruiker Ik ben The New George en wil graag meehelpen met deze wikia , want ik hou net als Iscool van landen , zelf bedachte landen.The New George jul 18, 2010 09:19 (UTC) :Vele succes op Fl! jul 18, 2010 14:47 (UTC) Als je je hier moet melden dan doe ik dat ook. Ik ben De Verteller en ik vertel mooie sprookjes die vaak in het Hillebos plaatsvinden. Dat is een mooi en huvelrijk bos. Verteller jul 24, 2010 12:39 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:06 (UTC) :PS:Je handtekening werkt niet, er staat steeds alleen SUBST:User:Pierlot/HT en dat lijkt een beetje lelijk. Weet je nog wel hoe een handtekening werkt of heb je er hulp mee nodig? Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:22 (UTC) Nog hier? Waar is de baas heen? Verteller jul 25, 2010 09:30 (UTC) :Hij ie hier niet zo vaak. Ik ag nu werken aan Horigheim jul 25, 2010 10:03 (UTC) Veel plezier! Horigheim is een erg goede en mooie pagina, mijn complimenten ervoor! Zelf heb ik nu het Hillebos gemaakt dat ook bij Horigheim zit. Als je ooit een kaart maakt kan alles in "categorie:horigheim" er dan op? Dus ook Hillebos als je wilt. Verteller jul 25, 2010 15:18 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Gebruikersportaal Zelf zul je nu wel druk doende zijn met de zandbak die op geen enkele wikia mag ontbreken, en ik heb de vrijheid genomen om alvast een beginnetje te maken met Fictieve Landen:Gebruikersportaal. Jij zult dat zelf moeten afmaken, want ik ken niet alle regels en de onstaansgeschiedenis al helemaal niet (ik gokte maar wat). Wel ben ik van mening dat zulk een portaal van groot belang is. Hoogachtend, Verteller jul 26, 2010 11:58 (UTC) :Als je klaar bent met die sjablonenen zometeen wil je vast wel het kopje "onstaansgeschiedenis" afmaken. :) Verteller jul 26, 2010 12:51 (UTC) :Ja. In iedergeval komt er wta in te staan jul 26, 2010 12:53 (UTC) Ik zie dat je ermee bezig bent. Verteller jul 26, 2010 13:01 (UTC) Plannen Misschien moet je een lijstje maken met je plannen. Dan weten anderen ook wat jij allemaal van plan bent en maken mensen geen "fouten". Ook moet je nu maar eens bepalen hoeveel inwoners Horigheim nu precies heeft, en misschien kun je kaarten maken. Daarnaast is Arkenhuizen misschien de moeite waard om eens mee bezig te gaan. Gewoon wat tips! Verteller jul 29, 2010 10:26 (UTC) :Ik ga binnenkort aan de slag met Arkenhuizen jul 29, 2010 10:59 (UTC) Ik kap ermee. Verteller jul 29, 2010 15:15 (UTC) :je hoeft er niet mee te kappen. ~~ jij bent een kuthomo kelvin Wikistad Kom eens naar wikistad het is er erg leuk en weer actief. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 17:49 (UTC) :Zou je antwoord willen geven? Mij domweg negeren komt nogal bot en onbeleefd over. Ik wil Sparta overnemen en mezelf tot de koning ervan kronen, geef alsjeblieft antwoord. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 11:02 (UTC) ::Je mag sparta helaas niet hebben. Dat zou niet democratisch zijn aug 15, 2010 11:30 (UTC) :Het werd me aangeboden op wikistad. Ik mocht het hebben en er mee doen wat ik wilde. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 11:53 (UTC) ::De bevolking beslist lijkt me.... 83.86.6.46 aug 15, 2010 11:55 (UTC) :Die willen mij! Ik ben een heuse Griek, en Sparta is van oorsprong Grieks, dan is de keuze natuurlijk snel gemaakt. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 11:58 (UTC) ::Zoals ik al zei, je kunt in de kroeg een verzoek doen en dan zullen wel zien wie de bevolking wil. Als je dit niet doen kunnen we hier (en op wikistad) verder niks voor je betekenen. 83.86.6.46 aug 15, 2010 12:01 (UTC) Doen Zullen we weer wat aan de site gaan doen? Het was vroeger zo gezellig en nu loopt het leeg. We kunnen proberen er weer wat van te maken, samen met Iscool en jij en ik. Is dat een goed plan? Indiaantje sep 8, 2010 18:11 (UTC) :We kunnen een Engelse versie van de site maken. Die noem je dan bijvoorbeeld "Fictive Nations" of "Fictive States" en dan vertaal je de hoofdpagina van deze site in het Engels (wil ik wel meehelpen hoor!). Dan maken we ook Engelse versies aan van bijvoorbeeld Horigheim, Immeland en Kajunda (kortom; onze belangrijkste artikelen) en dan gaan we interwiki links in de artikelen hier én daar zetten. Je kunt wat mensen van andere sites vragen om hulp –er waren hier eerst wel een paar, die nu helaas vertrokken zijn. Klinkt dit als een goed idee, en zullen we dit doen? Indiaantje sep 8, 2010 18:25 (UTC) :::Ben je er nog wel, makker? We hebben je NODIG! Ik zit hier nu helemaal alleen en het is fokking saai nou... :( Indiaantje sep 9, 2010 11:17 (UTC) ::::Sorry dat ik iet reageer. er is aleen engelse verise: conworlf wikia. sep 9, 2010 14:03 (UTC) :Heb jij die opgericht, en: kun je een link geven? Als die er is moeten we meer samenwerking krijgen tussen de beide projecten. Indiaantje sep 9, 2010 14:07 (UTC)